Columbiana, Ohio
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 6384 |population_density_km2 = 410.8 |population_density_sq_mi = 1064.0 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 353 |elevation_ft = 1158 |coordinates = |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 44408 |area_code = 330, 234 |phone_exchange = 892, 892 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 39-17036 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1060989 |website = |footnotes = }} Columbiana is a city in Columbiana and Mahoning counties in the U.S. state of Ohio. The population was 6,384 at the 2010 census. The larger portion of the city, located in Columbiana County, is part of the Salem, OH Micropolitan Statistical Area, while the smaller Mahoning County portion is part of the Youngstown-Warren-Boardman, OH-PA Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Columbiana was laid out by Joshua Dixon in 1805. The city takes its name from Columbiana County, which itself is a portmanteau of Christopher Columbus and Queen Anne. Columbiana was incorporated as a village in 1837. When founded, the village had a central location in Columbiana County; however, the formation of Mahoning County in 1846 caused it to run the border between the two new counties. The village officially became a city in 2000. Geography Columbiana is located at (40.885579, -80.688327). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. Demographics |footnote=Sources: }} 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 6,384 people, 2,881 households, and 1,763 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 3,181 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 97.7% White, 0.6% African American, 0.5% Asian, 0.4% from other races, and 0.8% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino people of any race were 1.0% of the population. There were 2,881 households of which 21.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.3% were married couples living together, 8.5% had a female householder with no husband present, 3.4% had a male householder with no wife present, and 38.8% were non-families. 34.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 18.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.15 and the average family size was 2.74. The median age in the city was 49.4 years. 17.5% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.6% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 19.9% were from 25 to 44; 27.7% were from 45 to 64; and 27.4% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 46.6% male and 53.4% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 5,635 people, 2,534 households, and 1,576 families residing in the city. The population density was 930.4 people per square mile (359.0/km²). There were 2,707 housing units at an average density of 446.9 per square mile (172.5/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 98.86% White, 0.11% African American, 0.07% Native American, 0.18% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.07% from other races, and 0.69% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino people of any race were 0.32% of the population. There were 2,534 households out of which 22.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.8% were married couples living together, 7.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 37.8% were non-families. 34.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 17.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.15 and the average family size was 2.76. In the city the population was spread out with 19.0% under the age of 18, 6.8% from 18 to 24, 23.5% from 25 to 44, 25.3% from 45 to 64, and 25.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 46 years. For every 100 females there were 87.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 82.1 males. The median income for a household in the city was $34,560, and the median income for a family was $42,363. Males had a median income of $33,693 versus $21,648 for females. The per capita income for the city was $19,727. About 4.9% of families and 6.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.8% of those under age 18 and 6.1% of those age 65 or over. Education The school's athletic teams are known as the Clippers. The city is served by Columbiana Exempted Village Schools, a small district with three school buildings: * Columbiana High School, with approximately 350 students in grades 9-12. In recent years, the high school has received an excellent rating from the Ohio Department of Education.Welcome to ClipperNet, Columbiana Exempted Village Schools. Accessed 2009-07-08. * South Side Middle School, with approximately 425 students in grades 5-8Welcome to ClipperNet, Columbiana Exempted Village Schools. Accessed 2009-07-08. * Joshua Dixon Elementary School, with approximately 300 students in grades PreK-4Welcome to ClipperNet, Columbiana Exempted Village Schools. Accessed 2009-07-08. Some local children attend Heartland Christian School, which first opened for the 1996-1997 school year. The school's philosophy is based on the Bible.About Us, Heartland Christian School, 2006. Accessed 2007-09-10. Arts and culture One major town event is the Columbiana Street Fair, a civic festival hosted by American Legion Post #290. It is held on the Thursday through Saturday following Labor Day. Columbiana also hosts the Harvey S. Firestone Festival of the Arts on the first Saturday in August; and the Shaker Woods Festival on the second, third and fourth weekends (Saturdays and Sundays) of August. Columbiana also prides itself on its annual Community Celebration which runs from 8am to 10pm on the Fourth of July at Firestone Park, with the day concluding with one of the area's best fireworks displays. Notable people *Harvey Firestone, businessman & founder of the Firestone Tire and Rubber Company References * http://www.dasdutchvillage.com * City website * Columbiana Chamber of Commerce * Columbiana Public Library * Shaker Woods Festival Category:Cities in Columbiana County, Ohio Category:Cities in Mahoning County, Ohio Category:Settlements established in 1805 Category:1805 establishments in Ohio